I Don't Think I Love You
by KannibulKitty
Summary: Kenny and Craig go on a road trip. Things don't go as planned. Crenny. Not sure on a rating yet. Will keep as T for now.
1. Chapter 1

The best kind of friend is the kind that's always there for you. They're always around and willing to come to your aid no matter what the circumstance. Kenny and Craig's friendship was like that, even though neither of them would admit it out loud. The two were best friends yet polar opposites. Craig was often grumpy, stand-offish, rude and above all a complete and total asshole. He was also known to be unreadable most of the time, giving no hint whatsoever as to how he was feeling or what he was thinking. It was things like that that drove Kenny nuts about him. It was irritating to have a one-sided conversation meant to be a meaningful one with Kenny spilling out his heart and soul and Craig just leaned back, his old canvas sneakers crossed on Kenny's old coffee table and his arms folded over his chest, the smell of weed more often then not in the air. He'd just nod as if he was listening but Kenny always knew that he wasn't. Kenny on the other hand was energetic, witty but not book smart (He had dropped out of high school at 16) and had a rather twisted sense of humor. He was known to be a pervert and very knowledgable in the area of sex, much to  
Craig's irritation. Kenny never let it slide that Craig was a virgin and brought the topic up at least once every time they hung out. Kenny was obnoxious and it drove Craig crazy. The blonde just never sat still and often had something vulgar or otherwise humiliating to say.

But they were friends. Best friends. The very best friends.

Kenny drove down the street, the pale fingers of one of his hands wrapped around the torn material of his steering wheel. The other arm was occupied by the window, hanging out lazily or drumming against the rusty metal beyond his window. Craig growled in irritation. "Can you cut that out... its irritating." He droned, fixing his sharp, steeley eyes on the radio before changing stations obnoxiously, totally dicking around with the stereo. Kenny's blue eyes flicked to Craig's black-polished hand before he reached over and slapped it.

"You cut that out." He scolded. "This truck is old. You're gonna break it." It was true the truck was old. It was probably about Kenny's age, 18 or so and it was a miracle it ran at all. The old, red, rusty thing sputtered and coughed everywhere it went, a clear sign it was on its way to its grave anyway without Craig fucking around with it. Kenny was very protective of his truck. It was one of the only possessions he owned other than his psp and the classic orange parka he adorned himself with everyday, regardless of how much it ticked Craig off that he never cleaned it. Craig was somewhat of a germaphobe.

Craig paused for a moment, looking at him with an empty expression before slowly leaning forward, his eyes still locked on him, reaching forward in an obviously mocking motion and then slamming his palm all over the buttons, creating disembodied voices, screeching and static. Kenny scowled at him, watching the raven torture him. "Oh my fucking God. I. Will. Pull. Over. Right fucking now, Tucker. I'm not even playing." He felt like slapping him in the face this time.

Craig smirked just a bit and then his face returned to its static expression as the raven leaned back in his seat, looking out the window. Kenny let out an indignant huff and glanced at him before looking back at the road. Craig had left the station on some slow song. It sounded old, probably dating around the 70's or so. Kenny couldn't help but snort at the song choice. "Really, Craig?"

"You told me to stop. I stopped. It's your fault. I was just trying to find a good station." The dark-haired boy yawned in boredom.

"Good station my ass. You always fuck around with my stereo when we're in the car. Don't play cute." The blonde rolled his angelic eyes.

"That's 'cause I know it pisses you off. It amuses me to see you mad." Craig snickered.

"You're a dick, Craig." Kenny huffed.

"You're a dick." he retorted unoriginally.

Kenny scoffed and flipped the steering wheel wildly, causing the truck to screech and swerve into a corn field. The blonde laughed giddily as stalk upon stalk hit the windshield. Craig on the other hand was terrified and clutching the seat like a frightened kitty cat. Kenny beamed and looked over at Craig.

"I hope you don't mind the detour~..." Kenny purred slyly, narrowing his light eyes so that his eyelashes hooded them.

Craig grumbled. "Detour. Fucking idiot..." The blue-clad boy eased back into his seat and just watched corn slap the glass before his face, becoming steadily more irritated as stalks, shoots and corn shot into the open window and onto him or his lap. "Kenny...what the fuck..."

"Just be patient. This is a short cut, trust me..." Kenny assured him.

"This is illegal."

"Since when have you cared about something being legal?" Kenny snorted in amusement.

"I'm just saying you're a fucking idiot."

"I'm a fucking genius, okay."

"Okay. If we live, you're a genius. If we die. We're dead."

"Wow Sherlock, how'd you come to that conclusion? Need to lay off the weed?-"

Craig shoved him. "Shut up. Do you want to die, McCormick..?"

Kenny stared at him, bewildered. He maintained that expression for a moment before it phased into a calm one. "We won't die, Craig. Because we can't die."

Craig blinked in confusion. "What the fuck are you talking about...?"

Kenny didn't reply. They reached the end of the corn field and emerged in a long grassy one. It stretched a long way before stopping at the foot of a wide, crystal lake that seemed to stretch forever, the horizon dipping into it. Craig blinked and took in the scenery as they drove, looking out the window at the corn field and then the lake. It was pretty nice. Kenny had decided a trip to the lake was important for whatever reason. Craig really didn't get him sometimes.

Kenny stopped the truck which heaved, sputtered and then wheezed, turning off. Kenny grinned and popped his rusty door open, hopping onto the grass and taking in a huge, exaggerated breath of air before exhaling obnoxiously, much to Craig's irritation. The older boy got out as well and pocketed his lanky hands, breathing calmly. It was pretty nice out here anyway. The air was brisk and refreshing and not too cold. Craig walked to the bank of the lake and squatted, sticking his hand in the ice cold water and sloshing it around a bit experimentally. Well skinny dipping was out of the  
question. Not that he'd intended for that to happen or anything anyway.

Kenny dug in his pockets and retrieved a pack of smokes, taking one from the package and setting it in his lips. "...Light me up..?" He asked quietly, setting his baby blues on the taller of them.

Craig pulled a lighter from his sweater and lit Kenny's cigarette for him. "..Can I bum one of those actually?" He held out his hand, expecting to receive one.

Kenny handed him a cigarette and took a nice, long drag from his own, looking out over the lake. "That's the one thing you're good for." He said quietly.

"..What?" Craig snorted, smoking his own cigarette now, relieved.

Kenny half-laughed. "You're my smoking buddy. We smoke cigarettes together...pot together..we even drink together. Like. I can't do that with Kyle and Stan they're all 'STRAIGHT EDGE' now...tch." He blew a puff of smoke out, watching the wisp turn and then billow into the crisp wind.

"Glad to know I'm good for something, McCormick." Craig rolled his icy eyes. Moron. That was just the thing about them though. They were best friends but neither of them was anywhere near willing to admit it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey.. Sorry for the late update and also for the weird paragraphing last chapter. I've fixed it. Not sure what that was about but I'm guessing it was some sort of file error...weird. I just hope it doesn't happen again. Not sure where this story is going and I hardly remember the overall plot but... we'll see where this goes.**

Kenny had his angelic eyes fixed on the sky. They were glassy and nearly vacant from the high and light buzz he had going on. The air smelled of pot smoke and alchohol and the beer bottle he pressed to his lips was clear sign of why. His raven-haired companion had his eyes on the lake, staring at it's still surface. The blonde glanced at him, grinning. "See any fish out there, Tucker?" He asked jokingly, sidling a bit closer to Craig.

Craig lifted a shoulder defensively, shifting away in response to his personal space being invaded. "...no, idiot. You know I can't see that far..."

"So why didn't you bring your glasses?" Kenny grinned toothily, continuing to poke with his words.

Craig growled in irritation, releasing a huff. The raven took a sip from his own beer, now two thirds empty. It was nowhere near his first one either. "Because they make me look like a faggot..." he responded dryly.

Kenny released an amused bout of laughter and rocked back on his palms, shifting in the bed of his truck. "Nah, they make you look sophisticated..." He laughed again, believing in his mixture of high and somewhat drunk that he was the funniest guy in the universe at the moment.

Craig, however, was not at all amused. In fact, he was far from it. "Shut the fuck up, McCormick. You're high as fuck..." The angered raven snatched the Blonde's beer away and tossed it, hearing a loud, glass clammer not far off afterwards. "You sure don't need to get drunk on top of that... you'll not only be the most annoying, touchy-feely asshole on the planet, but you'll probably try to turn me into one of your girlfriends."

Kenny giggled and flopped onto his back, propping his head up. "Whatever, Tucker. I'm not high enough for you to look like a chick yet...Gonna take a few more beers..." He snickered.

Craig rolled his eyes in distaste and set his empty bottle on the ground, joining Kenny on his back and looking up at the sky with him. Sometimes Kenny wasn't too bad to be around... Kenny smiled a little and pointed. "Do you know what that star is called..?"

"Do I look like an astrologist...?"

"...no...but sometimes you know stuff..." Kenny giggled, looking at him.

Craig let out a soft and quiet sigh. He couldn't get irritated at that response. "...it's part of Orion... his belt in particular... see the other two bright stars on either side of that one...?"

"...uh huh..?"

"That's his waist... and his arm is up there..." The raven made a motion with his hand.

"...I don't get it..." Kenny blinked.

"What don't you get...you can clearly see his fucking arm-..."

"No... not the stars, dude... I mean.." Kenny sat up a bit, looking at him. "Why did you agree to come on this trip with me... even though I annoy the shit outta you..?"

"...cause..we're friends... I mean... as weird as that sounds... I guess.." Craig blinked, sitting up. The raven watched Kenny carefully.

Kenny nodded. "..okay..." Kenny certainly wasn't benefiting Craig in anyway. Craig supplied the weed and beer. Kenny just supplied his company... and the truck. He supposed he ought to drop his suspicions. Perhaps Craig really did consider him a friend. Craig didn't really seem to accept friends or close relationships in general but Kenny certainly considered him his best friend...

Craig shrugged, uncomfortable with the awkward silence he had caused. Kenny's soft voice broke into his thoughts. "...Do you think the water's cold?" He asked innocently, eyeing it from his spot in the truck bed.

"...tch... duh.." Craig scoffed. "It's probably 20 past midnight... the water is most likely frozen, dude...you aren't thinking of getting into there, are you?"

"No, of course not. I just want to check it out." Kenny hopped out of the trunk and ran down the hill towards the water. Craig watched the orange shape dash to the glistening lake, contemplating. He didn't trust that Kenny didn't have something else in mind and certainly didn't want to risk being splashed, shoved or covered in mud. He liked it, boring in the truck bed. Nice and boring. "Come on, Craig!" Kenny called suddenly, looking over. Shit. Craig got up and hopped onto the dark grass, watching him from a nice, safe, unsplashable distance. "...what." Craig growled.

Kenny beamed, his white smile gleaming in the dark. "Come over here, stupid."

Craig trudged over, his hands in his pockets. "I swear to God if you-..."

He was cut off abruptly as a pair of calloused hands met his chest with a hard shove, knocking him onto his ass into the lake. The water reached his skin, ice-cold. It did nothing, however, to stop Craig's heated rage. The raven quickly stood up, water pouring off of his lower body. "KENNY...!" He growled, grabbing him and throwing him into the water. Craig ran back up towards the truck, freezing. "FUCK..."

Kenny laughed, getting up. He ran over.

"...unlock the truck, dammit...I'm fucking cold!" Craig hissed.

"...its locked...?"

"Yes, it's locked, idiot.. now open it...!"

"..Craig..I...left the keys inside...the truck..."

"YOU WHAT?"

Kenny swallowed, looking in through the window. The keychain gleamed in the moonlight, sitting on the dash. The windows were all the way up, blocking any hope of retrieving the keys.

"FUCKING IDIOT...I'M FUCKING FREEZING MY ASS OFF..." Craig was heated.

"I have blankets in the back...just calm your ass down! Take off your wet jeans and put them on that rock over there..." Kenny began removing his own soaked jeans.

"..Fuck that... I am not sitting in the back of the truck with you in my fucking underwear..."

"...Craig..what choice do you have. Really." Kenny huffed, struggling. He finally got the water-logged denim off and splayed it over a large boulder, sighing. He climbed into the truck bed and grabbed a thick blanket, wrapping it around himself. Craig hissed in irritation. He finally gave in and took off his jeans, also climbing into the truck bed. Kenny offered him half of the blanket and the raven quickly pressed next to him for warmth, shivering like mad. Kenny giggled a little. "...sorry..."

"...No you're not. This must be your dream come true. Me, wet and cold in my underwear in the back of your truck with you."

"Not quite but... pretty close." Kenny joked.

The joke made Craig very red. "..." The raven bit back a comment and huddled into the blanket, looking at the lake again. It's just the weed...

This feeling is just the weed...

Kenny sighed softly and laid down, stretching the blanket until it became taught and Craig was forced down with him, much to the raven's protest. Craig huffed, ensuring that he was as far away from Kenny as possible, steeley eyes narrowed and fixed on him in suspicion.

Kenny just smiled back at him. He knew Craig would be getting cold soon. He soon found himself to be right as Craig shifted closer and closer, very slowly and as nonchalantly as he could muster, seeking warmth. Kenny smiled a bit and turned away, his back to Craig. Less intimidated, Craig did the same. The two lay back to back, not a word passing between them for the longest time. Kenny finally spoke. "...so why is Orion's hand up...?"

Craig smiled a bit, the spectacle unseen by anyone. "...he's holding the head of Medusa.."

"...The snake head lady..?"

"..yeah.. the snake lady.." Craig snorted. The two friends soon fell asleep.

**Ew sorry for another short chapter. What is with that. ... oh well..**


End file.
